


Beyond the Pacific

by Remembertheturtles



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertheturtles/pseuds/Remembertheturtles
Summary: When monstrous creatures, known as Kaiju, started rising from the sea, a war began that would take millions of lives for years on end. To combat the giant Kaiju, a special type of weapon was devised: massive robots, called Jaegers, which are controlled simultaneously by two pilots whose minds are locked in a neural bridge, but even the Jaegers are proving nearly defenseless in the face of the constant evolving Kaiju. On the verge of defeat, the forces defending mankind have no choice but to turn to two unlikely heroes - a hot-headed rebellious pilot and a mysteriously once missing pilot. While fighting their internal battles and presented with emotions they’ve never encountered, together they stand as mankind's last hope against the mounting apocalyptic war against the kaiju.





	Beyond the Pacific

_ When I was a kid, whenever I would feel small or lonely I’d look up at the stars. I wondered if there was life up there and if there was someone looking back at me wondering the same thing. It was stupid, but it turns out... I was looking in the wrong direction.  _

_ When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimensions, connecting our world to theirs. I was 10 when the first Kaiju attack landed in San Francisco. By the time the tanks, jets, and missiles took it down, six days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed and tens of thousands of lives were lost. We were devastated.  _

_ We mourned the dead, memorialized the attack, and moved on thinking it was over, but we were wrong... _

_ 6 months later the second attack hit. Then the third. And then the fourth. That’s when we learned this was not gonna stop and that this was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon.  The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. _

_ To fight these monsters we needed to create monsters of our own and thus The Jaeger program was born. Of course, there were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with the Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot therefore a two pilot system was implemented. Left hemisphere, right hemisphere a pilot controlled. _

_ We started winning. _

_ Jaegers stopping Kaiju everywhere, but the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. So Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars, danger turned into propaganda, Kaijus into toys. We got really good at it. Winning.  _

_ Then…then it all changed.  _

_ Then again, some part of me always knew it would. _

 

* * *

 

__

“Maybe we can...” Keith trailed off trying to take in the mess they caught themselves in. He knows Shiro might be against his idea, but he’s used to going with his gut in these types of dire situations.

__

“Keith, I’m in your head remember.” 

__

“Shiro if we don’t the people will-” 

__

“Let’s do it” Shiro broke in.

__

“Shi- huh?”

__

“Let’s kick some ass and save some people” Shiro looked at keith with a smile that said ‘I trust you’ and even with a kaiju running towards them and an marshal yelling over the intercom he couldn't help, but break eye contact with Shiro, a slight blush finding it's way on his cheeks. As they raised their right arm to block they readied their left for a counterattack. 

 

“Yeah!” Keith yelled. A shiver of adrenaline coarsed his body and he knew it wasn’t from him. He could feel it. It was from Shiro. They yelled in unison as the Kaiju collided with them. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've had this idea for a while and it's filled with angst, love and monsters.  
> Though I've written many fics this is the first I've ever published so go easy on me.  
> I greatly appreciate feedback and comments.
> 
> -Turtle


End file.
